


Sleepaway Camp - What Dreams May Come

by flickawhip



Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Angela meets Angela.AU as hell.





	Sleepaway Camp - What Dreams May Come

Angela Baker had not meant to return to camp after the first time. She had been lucky to get sent to a Doctor who understood who and what she was. Who had helped her accept how she looked, and was. She had never expected to find herself in a camp with another killer, one far more savage than she had ever been. The fact the girl was using her name.... challenged her. 

She had been quiet, well behaved and proud of herself even as she watched ‘Angela’ kill. The woman was not so wide in range as she had been, but she was clean and careful. She was watching herself kill, she didn’t doubt that, but she also knew this woman was not her... or her twin. She was something else, someone else. 

Maria Canille had been raised as Angela ever since her great-aunt had found her. The Canille family name was now dead and Maria knew herself only as Angela. She had walked, talked, and breathed as Angela for so long she had lost herself. 

The two had met in the woods when Maria returned having healed from being stabbed, seeking one last revenge. Angela had confronted her then, watching the woman’s eyes move over her and smiling, noting the flicker of arousal and confusion. 

“Angela...”

“Maria.”

Maria, finally letting her guard drop, had stared at her. 

“You... know me?”  
“I do.”

Angela’s voice was soft and warm, her touch light on the other woman’s cheek, sensing her fear. 

“Maria...”

“You... came back... why?”

“For you. I know... I know what Aunt Martha does to people...”

“She... made me you.”

“No, Maria... She made you better than me. Far better.”

Angela paused, stepping closer and kissing her slowly, softly. She knew that Maria was frightened and innocent, they both were. She also knew this was destiny. Her smile was gentle as she pulled back, stroking hair from the girl’s face. 

“She made you... strong.”


End file.
